The End of the Begining
by KitsuneTales
Summary: DG well Where does she sneak off to all the time and how come she jumps everytime some one talks to her and how come no one notices execpt Draco?


Ok before I write this I want to point out a few things that drive me nuts about fan fictions:

First Blaise it a GUY ok? A black guy no matter what you say it says o in the 6th book page 151. Whenever I see a girl Blaise it drives me insane ok next issue.

I don't care it he's the boy-who-lived he still has angry-management issues

Each one of my chapters is going to be at least 10,000 words long at least

Each time I update it will be and the start of a new month if not then hound me for all your worth I fully deserve it but only if I missed an update

Review I don't demand that you do but during this story I would love feedback

Please flame the more ya do the more I love you for it

This is a Draco Ginny don't like it flame

I'm a Harry basher you don't like it? Leave NOW or flame!

This is an AU get over it

Now on with the story yay! I'm glad that I got all that off my chest!

I think that the first chapter went a little fast put I had to cram quite a lot into it so yeah.

I would love more impute on how I should write the story should I write the past in past tense form or present tense?

And I think the title's of the ext to in the trilogy are going to be called: the second will be called Only you can call me Virginia but that won't come into it all until this story has hit at least one hundred thousand pages. And the last one I don't know what to call it yet so when I get there I would love some suggestions

Chapter 1

(The End of the Beginning)

Ginny was in the restricted section when she saw him or rather it. HE was a bog art. It shaped and twisted into a familiar figure of a boy she knew and once cherished.

Ginny having her back turned had no idea that it wasn't the real individual. Then she turned around and dropped the books she was carrying and let out a gasp.

The boy grinned and then smirked and then the began to utter two words that scared the shit out of her

"Hello Ginny," His eyes took on a reddish hue as he smiled he's wicked grin.

She was so petrified that she couldn't move anything. All she could to was breathe…oh and watch in horror as he sauntered over at a leisurely pace. He was next to her all too soon, but the trip took forever it seemed like.

"Aren't you going to say hi back to me?" He sneered "It's rude to stare you know" He continued in a sickening sweet voice.

"Um…hi….err are you here for homework then?" Ginny just barely squeaked out

"Actually Ginny I was hoping that you would tell me what I was doing here, or better yet what are _you _doing here?" he snarled. His eyes, on top of being nothing but red and black swirl pools were filled with hate and disgust.

"Actually I'm here for potions" she chuckled nervously " he's laying it on think this year and on top of that I'm in AP (Advanced Potions) but you already knew that"

"Let me guess just in case I have forgotten, to become a Medic-witch right?" He glared at her. "it's just like you Ginny to want to help people who are dying, needing special care yada, yada, yada I'm so tied of that load of bullshit isn't it? How long are you going to feed me this lie? But then again you always were a liar weren't you?"

With that the figure smacked her across the face. Ginny held her head in shame. But not before he saw to tears fall from her checks.

"Ginny I'm sorry are you crying?" the figure lifted his finger and watched as a tear feel on it. "Merlin you really are crying aren't you." He said in disgusted.

He walked out but not before the Bogart heard her start to soba and on his way out he started to chuckle. She was crying heart wrecking sobs of what was lost and what could have been.

Draco had overheard the whole exchanged (now you should know who the cloaked figure is if you don't then to bad because It might not even appear in this chapter)

"Hello Draco" she said in her usual voice and if Draco hadn't seen the exchange earlier he would have insulted her as usual but this was not the case.

"Ginny?" He asked attentively. With that the redhead straightened up and whipped her eyes on her sleeves "Are you alright? I mean I heard you crying and saw him slap you so I was just wondering…Ginny does he act like that often?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about Draco" she said savagely

"Don't Bullshit with me Ginny answer the damn question." It was starting to piss him off this wasn't an illusion and he knew it he had also heard the guys hand make contact with her check. "Tell the truth!" he demanded shrilly.

Ginny picked up her book from the floor and walked around him. Draco was so stunned that he didn't even try to stop her. He just let he walk by. As soon as he could figure out was she had just done (blown him off as if he were a fly) he went after her.

She was picking up all her things and was walking to the check out desk when he caught up to her.

"Ginny?" he called after her

"What now?" she asked in annoyment

"Does anybody know about this?"

"You mean you head needing examination, yeah the golden trio along with the world"

"You know what I mean." He looked around as Ginny looked down not meeting his eyes then said in a hoarse whisper "you being in a abusive relationship?"

"I really have no idea what you are talking about." She answered quietly as she resumed walking. Draco had no other choice but to walk with her if he wanted answers

Suddenly she stopped walking and turned on one heel to face him "Nothings going to distract you is it?" she asked as suddenly as she had turned.

"No it's not so I want some answers and fast or…I'll tell your overly protected brother" he finished

Ginny turned around again and began to walk (you thought she was going to tell him right ha-ha) again and told Draco who was dumb-founded "Go ahead it's not like I haven't tried if he would listen to me then you sure's hell won't listen to you."

"Your own brother didn't listen to his own flesh and blood?" he exclaimed

Ginny laughed a bitter laugh "No, but he does listen to his oh so precious so-called-friends" she gave a bitter laugh.

"He wasn't real you know…" He said quietly

"He wasn't?" she asked her face showing some kind of relaxation "Then who was what was-"

"That was a Bogart Gin, now will you tell me what's going on"

"No idea what you are talking about Malfoy?" and then as an after thought "and don't call me Gin."

"Gin, how are you going to explain the bruise on your cheek?

Ginny brought her hand up to her cheek and felt the sore spot on her face timidly. Without her noticing it Draco walked to a tantalizing twelve inches closer.

Ginny muttered a spell that turned the bruise into her regular skin color and then she started to walk a little quicker than before muttering under her breath how nosy Malfoy's could be.

Draco straitened to hear what she said and then he smirked. "Why Weaselette I didn't know you cared" he said with a barely suppressed grin.

"I don't you jackass" she spat back at him her eyes blazing angrily at him. She stopped when she heard her brother coming down the hall talking in suposingingly soft voices with Hermione.

"Mione we have been studying for hours on end at it's the weekend for bloody sake please can we take a break to hogsmade please lay off the books for one hour and I'll love you forever and how come Harry doesn't have to study with us all the time?" his voice rose with every word

Draco turned back to Ginny to find that she had disappeared to Merlin only knows where.

"Hey ferret" Hermoine called at him a smirk on her thin lips Draco ignored her he turned to Ron with rage boiling in his eyes

"I'd be careful if I were you weasel, a certain sister of mine could be getting in trouble or… she already has" and with that he took off leaving two thirds of the golden trio left pondering in his wake.

_I guess they really don't see it they way she hides herself from everyone. _Draco watched while Ginny ate similar to Hermoine with a book to read to keep her busy. Only the book seemed to-

"Reading again Ginny?" Harry laughed "you're getting as bad as Hermy you know that?" Harry chuckled lightly

Ginny cleared her throat and said in a slightly hoarse voice "Hiya Harry"

"Coming down with something?" he asked worriedly

Ginny cleared her throat a second time before saying hoarsely "No, I had a run in with Malfoy…" and with that Harry looked over t the table across the room where Draco was watching them a little smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Did he do anything to you Gin?" Harry asked fuming that Draco would go anywhere near his girl.

"No," Ginny said quickly, "Just the usual insults, my family's a poor muggle loving disgrace and shit like that you know the usual." Ginny sneaked a look at Mafoy who looked and her and then gave her a half reassuring smile.

Harry blinked "Yo you guys missed it Draco was smiling it was so scary." Harry said mockingly

"No way," Ron said disappointed "another memory along with him bouncing up and down as a ferret and me beating him at his 'own game' as he likes to call it." Ron snickered "Heya Harry do you want to go to Hogsmade with us I finally convinced Hermy to let us some slack for the rest of the day how bout it join us?"

"Sure no prob, gin are you going?" Ginny jumped at the sound of her name.

"What?… Oh um sure um no I think I'm going to finish my potions homework and practice some charms and then head up to the hospital to practice a bit you know it's never to late to start right?" she cleared her throat yet again and continued "then eat dinner and go to bed because I'll be tired you know so go have fun and I'll see you all tomorrow" and with that Ginny moved the bench and quickly left the hall.

"You think she's sick?" asked Harry concerned

"Naw just that time of the month" said Ron with a muffin stuffed half way into his mouth which he coughed up when Hermoine slapped him upside the head for being rude." "Ouch Merlin-damnit woman that hurt."

"Serves you right for talking like that about your sister and with your mouth full no less" she said in a bossy no nonsense voice.

"So I can trash my sister whenever my mouth _isn't _full is that what you're tellin' me?" which earned him another smack in the head

Harry laughed "Well it's your own fault for not being smart when you let her knock all the sense out of you, you know."

"Shut up Harry" said Ron holding the back of his head "that bloody hurt."

**_Every five pages you'll see this line_**

_**Every five pages you'll see that line**_

Ginny went up to the common room and set down her homework and stared at it. She really didn't need to do it beaus she had everything that she needed and I wasn't due for another week. But seeings how she had told Harry about it she mind as well do it because he would be up to get his cloak in a bit.

So she looked at her Potions and wrote down a few concoctions and added them together to get a new potion and decided to try it out hopefully it would cure a migraine or a hangover (Fire whiskey was some pretty tough stuff.)

Just as she was writing the needed ingredients down Harry came in "Hey Gin," He said distractedly "How's it coming?" he said glancing over her shoulder for a second and continued up the stairs. When he came back down he said "Bye Gin see ya on the marrow."

All Gin did was nod and mmmhhm distractedly. Even though she knew his every move it was just habit to look distracted and sneak little glances at him though half the time he ignored her, and spoke to her outta habit. Even though they WERE going out (guys right?)

Ginny decided that tomorrow she would go down to the dungeons during Lunch and work on the potion if Snape didn't give them time during there lessons (are you on the edge of wondering who the guy was well to bad lol). Ginny then tried a few charms to stop the guy from leaving marks in obvious places.

Needless to say she was scared of him she could escape in the day but could not hide in the night. It did little to shield her from his jealous wrath. He had left a note in her bag:

_The Room of requirements_

_8:30 pm_

_Be there!_

_Or else…_

She had seen many such notes but this one sounded more urgent more violent than the others. She burned the note on the tip of her wand and watched it melt away slowly she tossed the rapidly cooling ashes into the flames of the nearby fire.

She then Checked her watch 6:30pm just enough time to go to the hospital and work on a few things. She gathered up all of her belongings and headed out the door.

"Well, well, well what have we here? Twice in one day Weasealette how exciting" His voice came from behind her and she stopped for a second and then answered in a cool tone

"Go away Malfoy you aren't worth my time"

"I disagree, you see I think that _you are_ worth a great deal of my time and do you know why?"

"Go stuff yourself ya pig"

"Temper suits you well _Ginny _" he said mockingly.

"Yeah well sod off before Harry comes and kicks your ass"\

"Do you always hid behind men?" he questioned in a deadly soft voice "or maybe only behind there shadows is that it?" he smiled evilly "bug you around Ginny" He said as a lighter note "Course you know I'll see what happens right? He said as an afterthought.

"Whatever," she said and then "prick" just for good measure and as she turned the corner she heard his soft laughter and him say even softer

"See you around Virginia"

_That was really weird he sounded friendly but him…friendly? Nope must be to much stress on the homework or the fright and antipation of tonight-_ she cut herself off she didn't want to think about it. The very idea of it scared her.

She reached the Hospital and walked in side for about and hour she put away pills and potions and subscriptions and things like that and finally was dismissed at 7:30 pm when she was going up to her room and get an hours worth of sleep before she had to visit _him. _

When Ginny woke up it was 8:20, knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep she got up and decided to walk around the grounds for 10 minutes and maybe owl her brother's ( the twins had opened a shop the had made wands and tricks)

On her way to the owlery she saw-

"Speak of the devil" came the voice in the shadows

"Go away you prat, I have no use of ferrets at the moment"

"And I don't listen to annoying weasels either" he smirked. Ginny checked her watch, 8:27, her brothers would have to wait this was very important and she didn't wan't to be late.

"It's been nice talking to you _Draco _but I have to go so I'll insult you another time"

"Bullshit I want to know why and I want to know when and-"

"Well that's just to damn bad." She cut in forcefully. She checked her watch again and it read 8:31 pm, she was late. "Now again I need to go and you are blocking me so move" and with that she pushed him out of her way and started walking. He started to follow her.

"You look like shit." Draco muttered under his breath

Ginny stopped for a moment then laughed softly "It goes with the feeling, cause I feel like shit too."

"So, do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Actually I do mind but I know how stubborn you can be so go right on ahead"

"Thanks I really needed you support, and approval on this" he spat back sarcastically.

"This is my stop," Ginny was in front of the Library door

"You'll tell me if he hit you in real life wouldn't you Ginny?" he asked softly

"Nope If he hit me in real life Draco I wouldn't tell a soul. Good night I hope you die in your sleep." Again she heard his soft laughter echoing down the hallway.

Ginny walked a bit faster because it as now 8:50 and he would be very angry he would keep her quite a it longer that the usual 12:00 am deadline they both had to meet.

She Silently crept into the next hallway over and to a short cut across the Kitchen where all the house elves looked at her with big eyes. Those eyes encouraged her to go on for they were filled with fear and hope.

When she wasn't looking they started to take out alcohol and cotton, all the while shaking there heads sadly.

Through the door she ran and up the 3 flights of stairs. It was now 8:53 and she was in a frightful state

As she rounded off yet another corner she heard filches voice "come on precious come on" so she backtracked and went down a different hall way and she landed in front of the room.

She took a deep breath and tried to let it out slowly as she felt the threatening doom come to swallow her. She let the breath out as slowly as possible and raised her her hand out towards the door and as she balled her and into a fist she checked the time 9:01.

She had never been this late before ever! What he could do to her was even more horrifying then what Tom did to her.

She brought her fist softly to the door and then knocked three times. "Come in," a chillingly cold voice said from inside"

She shuffled her feet into the room and bowed her head in shame.

"You're late" he said matter-of-factly

She nodded her head mutely to afraid to do anything else.

"Close the door" he said and she didn't argue. She turned around to the door and put out her hand to feel the soft smooth wooden door. She ever so slowly pushed the door shut thinking about the other side of the door, the safe side. The door shut. She was enveloped in darkness. Then there was Light

YaY the fist chapter is done D-O-N-E review I want at least three before I update again got it! I don't care if all three are flames! The next will be up in march Happy V-DAy


End file.
